


To young to die

by Prince_Aiden



Category: FNAF, Five nights at freddys - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, OC, OCs - Freeform, Songfic, kinda i mean its based off a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Aiden/pseuds/Prince_Aiden
Summary: Vincent Myers, also know as 'Purple Guy', thinks about his life while dying. (Bad summary but I tried,)





	

It all kept adding up, the first murder, the five that would eventually follow, the ring and note, the lost friendships, and even the state of his baby, the one thing he still had.

And it was all ruined by himself, the murderer, the scum of the earth.

The mistake maker.

His breaths were choked and broken as he stared at the fading shadows, the warmth in his body draining as his red tainted blood flooded the floor he sat upon. The metal beams piercing his entire body was past the experience of painful, he just felt numb.

Only, what? 33 or so, He died young.

While he never truly died, the real him did, leaving behind the angry spirit of twisted metal and murder. 

After all, he wasn't too young to die.

**Author's Note:**

> Vincent Myers is my purple guy, this drabble is based off of the song Far To Young To Die by Panic! At the Disco
> 
> His baby = His car
> 
> Ring and note = Lost fiance


End file.
